Klise
by Suki Pie
Summary: Dan apa yang dikatakan Akashi Seijuurou tidak salah, klise ada karena nyata. —AkaKuroKaga. [For Infikiss belated Birthday]. Happy reading


**_Sender : Kagami-kun_**

 ** _To : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 **.**

 _"Kau benar Kuroko, hubungan ini tidak akan behasil. Kita berakhir saja, maaf._

 _p.s : Terima kasih untuk dua tahunnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Klise"**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Klise © Suki Pie**

 **Rated : T**

 _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

~For **Infikiss's** (very belated) Birthday~

 _~Maaf baru bisa sekarang Neechan :""D hiks~_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Klise; ekspresi, ide, atau elemen karya seni_ _yang terlalu sering digunakan sehingga makna atau efek aslinya memudar, bahkkan sampai terdengar menyebalkan, apalagi ketika elemen tersebut awalnya dianggap bermakna atau baru."_ _—Wikipedia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau seperti mayat hidup."

Kuroko mendongak. "Begitukah?"

"Jika kau tidak mau dibilang _zombie_ , Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu,"

"Ya … terima kasih."

"Koreksi, kau seperti mayat hidup yang bernama _zombie_ dan sudah tidak waras lagi."

"Oh."

Mungin Akashi Seijuurou benar, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut merah itu selalu dan akan selalu benar. Dan Kuroko tahu ia tak akan bisa membantah fakta jelas yang satu ini.

Dalam hidupnya, Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah membayangkan bisa merasakan apa yang namanya patah hati, atau hati yang patah—ya, terserah apapun itu. Ia pikir kejadian klise seperti itu hanya terjadi pada tokoh-tokoh novelnya. Maksudnya, ia tahu bahwa patah hati adalah hal yang umum terjadi di kalangan anak remaja, dewasa, bahkan untuk lansia sekalipun (jika memang ada). Ia juga tahu beberapa orang memiliki kisahnya masing-masing ketika menghadapi perasaan hancur yang dinamakan patah hati— _sialan_ —itu. Namun, Kuroko tak benar-benar tahu bahwa rasanya bisa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Hancur? Bisa dibilang. Perih? Tidak akan jauh. Terlihat klise? Kuroko tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Kise mungkin bisa menyebutnya ' _Kurokocchi si wajah datar_ ', begitu pula Aomine yang sering kali menjulukinya ' _penulis yang tidak punya perasaan'_ (Kuroko juga tidak mengerti mengapa Mayuzumi—editor galaknya—bisa mengatakan kalau tokoh-tokoh dalam novel yang ditulisnya bisa hidup dan berperasaan, sedangkan penulisnya sendiri terlihat datar layaknya mayat hidup), bahkan Kagami—yang sialnya penyebab dari rasa patah hati itu sendiri—pernah menyebutnya _'manusia berhawa tipis_ ' . Semua pangilan atau sebutan itu menunjukan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenal orang-orang terlihat seperti tidak memiliki perasaan, datar, bahkan memiliki hidup yang monoton dan abu-abu.

Tapi, sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kuroko merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman setelah sang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun, Kagami Taiga, memutuskannya secara sepihak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Lupakan pria bernama Taiga itu," sahut Akashi kemudian, menarik kembali Kuroko ke alam nyata. Ia menyesap secangkir teh kamomil di depannya dengan gerakan elegan, lalu melanjutkan, "kau bisa mencari yang lain, Tetsuya. Aku, misalnya?"

Kuroko melirik Akashi sengit. "Kau menjual dirimu sendiri ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak juga," Akashi mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu, "aku hanya mencoba bersikap _cheessy,_ mungkin?"

"Kau bukan Akashi-kun yang aku kenal."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, meletakkan kembali cangkir teh-nya dengan hati-hati di atas meja makan. Berjaga-jaga agar barang pecah belah milik temannya itu tidak hancur berkeping-keping (seperti hati Kuroko Tetsuya), setidaknya ia masih berpikir benda-benda di apartemen pemuda biru muda itu masih utuh setelah drama picisan dua minggu lalu terjadi.

"Hanya mengetes kau masih berpikiran waras atau tidak," astaga, kejamnya. "Kau tahu, Ryouta terus merengek padaku karena kau tidak mau keluar apartemen dalam dua minggu ini. Si bodoh Daiki juga terus menanyakan keadaanmu, padahal dia bisa langsung datang kemari—"

"Aku mengusirnya,"

"Apa?"

"Aomine-kun memang datang kemari seminggu yang lalu, dan aku mengusirnya."

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya?" meskipun nada suaranya terdengar terkejut—yang dibuat-buat—Akashi tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan rasa geli yang menggelitik tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau se-depresi itu. Memangnya apa yang Taiga tinggalkan padamu selama dua tahun ini?"

 _Oh, yeah._ Hanya Akashi Seijuurou lah. Laki-laki yang dengan seenaknya menaburkan garam dan alkohol di atas lukanya sekaligus. Teman-temannya yang lain, kebanyakan dari mereka, memberinya pesan-pesan singkat untuk tetap bersikap tegar dan sabar. Apalagi Midorima sampai membuatkannya jimat khusus agar ia tidak larut terlalu dalam terhadap luka hatinya. Dengan alasan; _bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati konyol karena bunuh diri_ —kurang lebih seperti itu.

Tapi ketika Kuroko dihadapkan dengan seorang Akashi, jangan berharap bahwa laki-laki itu akan rela menjilati lukanya hingga sembuh.

"Kagami-kun tidak meninggalkan apa-apa, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mendesah. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat dada Kuroko sesak. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia manusia di sini. "Dia hanya meninggalkan—"

"Kenangan, ya, aku tahu itu,"

Manik biru muda itu memicing jeli. "Terdengar cengeng."

"Kau kan penulis, wajar kalau sikap seperti ini akan datang—cepat atau lambat. Pada dasarnya, reaksi seseorang ketika diputuskan atau ditinggalkan itu akan sama." Sepasang bola mata merah delima itu berputar jengah, Akashi jadi geli sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Dan kau, Tetsuya, adalah salah satunya."

Kuroko mencibir, mengangkat kedua kaki sambil menekuknya di antara kedua lengan, memandang kosong meja makan di depannya, lalu mendesah berat. "Klise."

Akashi mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, itu klise."

 _Kagami Taiga dan kisah cinta bodohnya._

"Tapi," lanjut Akashi, "klise ada karena nyata, bukan?"

 _Termasuk janji manisnya yang palsu._

"Ayo keluar sekarang. Mengasihani diri sendiri tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sender : Kise-kun_**

 _Kurokocchiiiiiii, kumohon berhentilah bersedih-ssu T^T Aku jadi sedih karena Kurokocchi sedih :(_

 _._

 ** _Sender : Aomine-kun_**

 _Tetsu sialan, keluar kau! Jangan mengurung diri terus di apartemen, memangnya kau apa? Seorang gadis cengeng yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya? Akan kudatangi si Bakagami sialan itu kalau kau terus seperti ini. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Tetsu bodoh._

 _._

 ** _Sender : Murasakibara-kun_**

 _Kuro-chin? Kau masih makan dengan baik, kan?_

 _._

 ** _Sender : Midorima-kun_**

 _Kau mungkin kehilangan kekasih, Kuroko. Tapi kau tidak perlu kehilangan teman juga._

 _p.s : bukan berarti aku khawatir._

 _._

 ** _Sender : Mayuzumi-kun_**

 _Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Tapi, semua itu berefek penuh pada naskah-naskahmu, Kuroko. Jangan lupa_ deadline _lima hari lagi._

 _._

 ** _Sender : Akashi-kun_**

 _Kau bebas hari ini?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro pernah berkata; sesuatu yang baru itu dimulai dari hal yang klise.

Seperti kisah-kisah roman dalam sebuah novel atau _shoujo manga_. Terkadang, tokoh utama wanita yang diceritakan selalu digambarkan tidak menarik, antisosial, kutu buku, bahkan seorang _introvert_ akut yang tidak dikenal banyak orang. Lalu, takdir akan selalu mempertemukannya dengan lawan jenis yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan. Populer, tampan, menguasai segala bidang olahraga—terutama basket—dan pintar terhadap semua mata pelajaran. Dan yang terpenting, berkharisma.

Meski begitu, beberapa penulis atau _mangaka_ yang membuat kisah serupa selalu bisa membawakan konflik dan akhir yang berbeda-beda. Sehingga pembaca mungkin tidak sadar bahwa tema yang diambil sama dan sering kali dipakai, hingga akhirnya mereka berpikir bahwa kisah yang diceritakan benar-benar berbeda.

Contoh kecil seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet, kisah tragis tentang sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa bersama karena permusuhan keluarga masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya kematian bersama adalah jalan terakhir yang dipilih agar perasaan mereka kembali bersatu. Mahakarya William Shakespare yang satu itu akan selalu dikenang oleh pecinta sastra manapun, termasuk Kuroko sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, dalam kehidupan nyata, itu adalah hal yang klise.

Dan ini tidak jauh berbeda seperti kisah cintanya sendiri. Ironis, memang. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan bersama Kagami Taiga bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Kuroko. Ia bahkan sudah memberikan separuh hatinya untuk laki-laki penggila basket dan burger Majiba itu.

Kuroko pikir, jarak yang terbentang jauh memisahkan mereka tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kuroko pikir, ia akan terus mempercayai Kagami sampai kapan pun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kuroko pikir, mereka berdua sama-sama percaya bahwa hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan membuat mereka berpisah. Amerika dan Jepang bukanlah rintangan yang besar.

Namun, seperti yang dikatakan Mayuzumi—lagi—suatu hubungan tidak akan berjalan lancar jika hanya salah satu pihak yang percaya. Dalam kasus ini, Kagami meragukan rasa percaya itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tersentak pelan, nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopi panas yang menemani harinya di kantor editor galaknya pagi itu. Sabtu ini, Mayuzumi memanggilnya datang untuk bertemu. Membicarakan naskahnya yang tiba-tiba menurun, katanya. Laki-laki abu itu bilang, setiap kata dan kalimat yang Kuroko tulis seperti tidak memiliki jiwa. Ya, itu menceritakan kondisinya saat ini secara tidak langsung.

"Ya?" Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, "kau memanggilku?"

"Sepuluh kali, kalau boleh kuhitung," sahut Mayuzumi ketus, kacamata bingkai hitamnya sampai melorot menyentuh pangkal hidung. "Sudah kubilang jangan melamun saat bekerja. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Kuroko?"

 _Patah hati menghancurkan segalanya_ , Kuroko mencatat dalam hati. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada tokoh-tokoh novelnya yang pernah ia siksa sampai putus asa karena patah hati. Karma memang selalu ada. Dan Kuroko baru saja mendapatkannya.

"Masalah pribadi, Mayuzumi-kun." Tanggap Kuroko enggan. Mayuzumi tahu siapa itu Kagami Taiga, tapi ia tidak pernah repot-repot untuk mengenal hubungan mereka terlalu jauh. Bahkan terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. "Maaf, aku akan lebih konsentrasi."

"Kau seperti ini karena kisah asmaramu dengan Kagami Taiga itu?"

Glek. Kuroko menelan ludah susah payah. Setahunya, Mayuzumi Chihiro bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memberikan pertanyaan bersifat senstif dan privasi seperti ini. Terlebih mengenai hubungan asmaranya dengan Kagami yang sudah kandas minggu lalu.

"Kenapa bisa tahu?" satu alis Kuroko terangkat, menatap awas editornya lewat sudut mata. "Tumben kau bertanya, Mayuzumi-kun."

" _Well,_ tingkahmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan semua isi naskahmu," ujarnya acuh tak acuh, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas berantakan. "Semua isinya sama. Ceritanya sama. Diksi dan gaya bahasa yang kau pakai sama. Semuanya tentang patah hati."

Sial. Kuroko tidak tahu efek patah hati itu bisa separah ini. Atau ia yang menghadapinya terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko tetap berusaha untuk fokus bekerja dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Kuroko. Lagi pula, masalahmu bukanlah masalahku. Aku hanya berharap kau tetap bekerja secara profesional, jangan memengaruhi cerita yang kau tulis." Mayuzumi mengembuskan napas panjang, menyentuh layar ponselnya cepat dan menekan ikon berbentuk _tape_ radio, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja kerja—tidak jauh dari tumpukan naskah yang menggunung tidak teratur. "Baiklah, _refreshing_ sebentar tidak apa-apa."

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. Perpaduan heran, bingung, dan tidak mengerti. Tapi juga tidak terlalu peduli.

" _95,1 KnB FM, bersama Seijuurou di radio kesayangan Anda semua."_

Oh. Angka jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi.

Pemuda biru muda itu mengerti. Siaran Akashi Seijuurou baru saja berlangsung.

Kuroko segera mengambil ponsel dan menggeser layar _lock screen_ hingga menyentuh ikon berbentuk pesan. Jemari mengetik teliti namun cepat, menimbulkan bunyik _'tuk tuk tuk'_ yang berirama. Di sisinya, Mayuzumi membiarkan. Ia mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya Kuroko lakukan sekarang ini.

" _Oh,_ " dari stasiun gelombang radio, suara Akashi kembali terdengar; antusias. " _Kebetulan sekali pemutaran lagu pertama hari ini akan diambil secara acak dari para pendengar. Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan beberapa_ request _lagu—"_

Ponsel disimpan rapi di atas meja, Kuroko mengalihkan fokus pada layar laptop di depannya. Mengamati deretan abjad dalam susunan paragraf dengan jeli.

" _Baiklah, pendengar yang beruntung hari ini bernama KageTetsuya. Uhm, terdengar tidak asing, aku seperti mengenal nama ini lewat sebuah buku."_ Akashi tertawa renyah. Tidak menyadari ketika sang subjek yang dimaksud mencibir dongkol. Dalam hati Kuroko menggerutu, _kasih tahu saja sekalian dengan gamblang kepada dunia_.

" _Tolong putar lagu_ See You Again _-nya Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth, dan titip pesan untuk seseorang di Amerika sana,"_ jeda sejenak, yang bisa Kuroko pastikan bahwa sang penyiar radio di luar sana tengah berusaha menahan tawa remehnya. " _Hmm… boleh juga. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak mencerminkan orang yang sedang patah hati."_

Kuroko nyaris tersedak. Sialan kau, Akashi-kun.

" _Tapi, baiklah. Untuk pe-_ request _pertama pagi hari ini, KageTetsuya yang mungkin belum sembuh dari luka hatinya, tapi tenang saja, aku mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. This is song for you …"_

Mayuzumi menggebrak meja cukup keras, membungkuk dalam, lalu membekap mulut dengan susah payah. Kuroko mendelik sinis ketika ia mendengar suara pekikan seperti tikus tercekik, atau sesuatu yang berusaha ditahan agar tidak menghambur keluar.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja, Mayuzumi-kun. Aku tidak akan marah."

Mayuzumi menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja, mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam, lalu tertawa dalam diam sampai bahunya berguncang keras.

Terserah, Kuroko tidak peduli.

Lagu _See You Again_ baru saja mengalun merdu.

( _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sender : Kagami-kun_**

 _Hai, Kuroko :) Lama tidak berbincang. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi sekarang aku sedang berada di Jepang. Uhm … bisa kita bertemu?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk kembali padanya, bukan?"

Akashi yakin Kuroko bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan kembali pada sesuatu yang bukan lagi urusannya. Terlebih jika hal itu sudah menyangkut hati dan perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi, apa yang dibicarakan saat ini adalah Kagami Taiga. Dan Akashi berharap Kuroko tidak akan mengambil jalan yang bodoh.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Akashi-kun," Kuroko berpaling ke arah kaca jendela mobil tepat di samping kirinya. Memandang jalanan di luar sana dengan sendu juga datar. Di samping kanan, tepat di kursi balik kemudi, Akashi mengawasinya curiga.

"Oh, ayolah, kau _mengerti_ maksudku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengembuskan napas kasar. "Tidak akan, Akashi-kun. Aku juga ragu Kagami-kun akan meminta kembali."

Akashi menatapnya tidak percaya. "Jadi kau berharap si Taiga itu memintamu kembali? Astaga."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun—oh, ya ampun, yang benar saja," kali ini, Kuroko terpaksa menoleh dan menatap Akashi dengan mata disipitkan. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kisah-kisah roman picisan dan telenovela."

" _Well,_ kau yang memulai, sebenarnya."

"Tapi Akashi-kun yang memancing,"

"Bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi?" Akashi mendengus angkuh, merutuki pemikirannya yang sedikit dangkal. "Putus, bermusahan beberapa hari atau minggu, bertemu secara tidak sengaja, lalu kembali menjalin hubungan—ya, ya, itu terdengar klise, Tetsuya. Aku tahu."

"Aku bosan mendengar hal yang klise-klise,"

 _Seolah hidupnya tidak pernah klise saja._

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, bukan?" seulas senyum—atau seringai?—merekah lebar di wajah Akashi. Melengkung dengan simpel namun sedikit mengerikan. "Meskipun beberapa di antaranya tidak benar-benar juga terjadi."

Kuroko sedang mencoba, sungguh. Ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan berbagai perasaan aneh yang bisa saja muncul ketika kembali dihadapkan dengan seorang Kagami Taiga. Laki-laki jangkung yang mengirimnya pesan dua hari yang lalu dan meminta bertemu di Majiba. Tempat kencan mereka, dulu.

"Saranku, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi kemudian, "jangan kembali meskipun Taiga memintamu untuk kembali."

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus melakukannya,"

"Mudah saja."

Kuroko menunggu. Seringai di wajah Akashi terpoles semakin lebar.

"Seseorang sedang menunggumu, kau tahu? Memangnya kau pikir, mengalami _friendzone_ itu mudah?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 _Tidak baik-baik saja semenjak kau berhenti percaya_. Kuroko Tetsuya tahu seharusnya ia mengeluarkan segala kosa katanya untuk menghujat laki-laki Amerika (meski tidak benar-benar Amerika) di hadapannya itu. Atau paling sedikit memberinya sindiran yang telak, umpatan kekesalan, bahkan kalimat makian yang tidak main-main. Tapi, hei, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang penulis sepertinya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti itu. Lagi pula, Akashi sudah memperingatinya agar tetap bersikap seperti biasa seakan-akan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja. Sesulit atau sesukar apapun Kuroko melakukannya.

"Masih sama, Kagami-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sedikit berbeda," Kagami mengeluarkan tawa canggung, "saat kita jarang berkomunikasi lagi."

Kuroko mendengus kecil. Haha, lucu sekali.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di Amerika," Kuroko mengumbar senyum tipis, mengabaikan sejenak segelas jumbo _vanilla milkshake_ yang tersimpan manis tidak jauh darinya—Kagami yang mentraktirnya hari ini. Baik hati sekali bukan laki-laki itu? "Pekerjaanku di sini sedikit menumpuk, kalau kau mau tahu. Jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungimu di sana, tidak hanya kau saja, sih. Hampir semua teman-temanku."

"Begitukah?" tawa itu berubah agak sendu dan sedih. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Oh, kenapa harus?"

Kuroko tertegun, di sisi lain, Kagami mematung. Ya Tuhan, ia baru saja mengatakannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak benar-benar membenci Kagami Taiga. Baiklah, mungkin Kagami memutus hubungan mereka begitu saja secara sepihak, lewat pesan singkat ketika laki-laki merah tua itu masih berada di Amerika, tanpa membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Dan yang terpenting, Kagami baru saja meninggalkan luka di relung hati pemuda biru muda itu. Meninggalkan perih yang permanen.

Walaupun begitu, Kuroko tetap tidak bisa membenci Kagami. Tidak akan pernah sekalipun. Sama sekali tidak akan pernah. Kagami adalah masa lalunya, dan Kuroko sadar masa lalunya bersama Kagami tidak selamanya buruk. Laki-laki itu melindunginya dengan baik.

Tetapi, Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bibirnya akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Ah, tidak. Bibirnya, atau pikirannya yang berkhianat?

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," potong Kagami buru-buru, ia memaksakan seyum tipis. "Kau pantas membenciku, Kuroko. Dan kau juga pantas berkata seperti itu."

Kuroko bergeming. Dalam hati mengiyakan meski akhirnya menolak.

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja, kedatanganku kemari— _well_ , kau tahu …"

Kuroko mengangkat alis. Apa-apaan itu? Kagami Taiga sedang gugup ceritanya? Ia bisa melihat Kagami menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya erat, tampak gemetar, berusaha menghilangkan ragu dan gugup secara bersamaan. Namun, Kuroko juga mendapati binar harapan dan keberanian yang terpancar dalam sorot matanya.

"Oh, astaga, kenapa ini sulit sekali!" Kagami menjabak rambut frustasi, mendengus kasar, lalu mengembuskan napas sepanjang mungkin.

"Aku bisa menunggu, Kagami-kun—"

"Baiklah, dengar." Lagi, Kagami menimpali. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya secara perlahan. " Kau tahu aku tidak pintar berkata-kata,"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Dan aku juga bukan penulis sepertimu, jadi kalimat yang kupilih mungkin akan terdengar buruk."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi, ketahuilah, Kuroko. Apa yang akan kukatakan nanti benar-benar tulus dan tidak main-main. Aku serius mengatakannya, dan aku harap kau juga serius menanggapinya."

Kuroko ragu sejenak, lalu, "… ya."

"Jadi," Kagami menatap sepasang manik biru muda favoritnya itu lekat-lekat. Biru muda yang pernah menjadi miliknya, dulu. Dan biru muda yang pernah dilepaskannya. "Bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Dan bisakah … kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Kuroko membelalak.

Cih, klise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Aomine_navyblue :_** _si bagakagami sialan ituuuu! Tetsu, jangan berani-berani kau menerimanya lagi!_

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _aku setuju dengan Aominecchi! Kurokocchiiiiiii! Jangan kembali lagi pada Kagamichiiii! Aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian-ssu! :"((_

 ** _Midorima Shin :_** _itu terserah padamu lagi, Kuroko._

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _Midorimacchi jahat!_ ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ _Sebenarnya kau ada di pihak siapa, hah!?_

 ** _Midorima Shin :_** _dengar dulu kata-kataku, bodoh! Dan tolong hentikan menggunakan emotikon menjijikan seperti itu._

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _itu bentuk eskpresiku tahu =3=_

 ** _Eat_Mura-chin :_** _Hei, bukankah di sini kita sedang membicarakan Kuro-chin dan Kaga-chin, ya? Omong-omong, tokoku baru saja membuka menu baru lho! Kalian akan kuberi diskon kalau datang^^_

 ** _Aomine_navyblue :_** _jangan promosi di sini, Murasakibara! Dan kau Kise, jangan mengubah topik sembarangan! Midorima juga, kau ini susah sekali untuk berbicara._

 ** _Midorima Shin :_** _aku sedang memikirkan kata-katanya,_ Aho. _Jadi, Kuroko, sudah kukatakan tadi, itu terserah padamu lagi. Tapi mungkin Akashi ada benarnya juga (termasuk mahluk bodoh di atas sana) kalau menerima Kagami kembali akan sedikit janggal. Tapi, itu kembali lagi padamu. Aku tidak memaksa. (Dan bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kembali dihujat olehKise)._

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _T^T aku terharu membaca pesan dari Midorimacchi. Tapi aku tidak bodoh, hiks._

 ** _Eat_Mura-chin :_** _mungkin Mido-chin ada benarnya juga._

 ** _Aomine_navyblue :_** _aku tetap tidak setuju._

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _kau egois, Aominecchi. Yang memutuskan kan Kurokocchi_ (*｀＾´)=3

 ** _Aomine_navyblue :_** _aku tidak peduli. Orang itu sudah menyakitimu, Tetsu._

 ** _Midorima Shin :_** _keputusan apapun yang kau ambil, aku akan menghargainya (tapi bukan berarti aku peduli)._

 ** _Eat_Mura-chin :_** _aku setuju dengan Mido-chin. Tapi aku peduli pada Kuro-chin._

 ** _Model_Ryouta :_** _aku juga setuju dengan Midorimacchi, meskipun aku tidak akan bisa merestui kalian berdua :"((_

 ** _Midorima Shin :_** _kau labil, Kise._

 ** _Aomine_navyblue :_** _kenapa tidak ada yang memihakku, sih!?_

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chihiro_mayu :_** _naskahmu semakin memburuk saja. Akan kuberi waktu liburan untuk berpikir, Kuroko. Tapi naskahmu harus membaik._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Akashi :_** _Kita perlu bicara berdua. Sekarang._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Danny Pudi saja bilang klise memang terjadi. Dan ia tidak mencoba untuk merengkuhnya atau menghindarinya. Layaknya kenyataan, atau takdir, atau juga masa depan yang belum pasti—mau tak mau, suka tak suka—Kuroko harus bisa menghadapinya. Pikirannya memang benar, kronik kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya memang klise. Seperti cerita roman pada umumnya. Tidak jauh berbeda pada adegan-adegan tertentu dalam naskahnya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Akashi Seijuurou tidak salah, klise ada karena nyata.

Untuk itu, ketika Kagami Taiga kembali dan berkata bahwa ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal dan memberinya kesempatan kedua, Kuroko sadar ia diberi dua pilihan untuk menentukan _ending_ dari kisah cintanya. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia harus memilih _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_ bahkan _bad ending_ , akhir yang dimaksud di sini mungkin lebih ke arah bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Bagaimana Kuroko menjawabnya, dan bagaimana Kagami menerimanya. Akhir yang baik tidak selalu bahagia, dan akhir yang buruk tidak selalu menyedihkan.

Ponsel yang sebelumnya terbaikan kini kembali mengambil alih fokus Kuroko. Ia mengetik beberapa kata pada layar pesan, cepat dan terkendali. Tanpa meminta otaknya untuk memprotes kalimat lebih dulu. Ia seperti sudah memiliki tombol _autopilot_ ketika mengetik sesuatu dalam benaknya ke dalam suatu tulisan.

 **.**

 ** _Sender : Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 ** _To : Kagami-kun_**

 _—Jujur saja, waktu dua tahun yang kuhabiskan bersamamu adalah saat-saat yang terbaik—_

Kuroko berhenti, lalu menghapusnya kembali. Tidak, tidak, kalimat itu terlalu _chessy_ dan remaja wanita sekali.

— _maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi karena kau baru sudah menyakiti—_

Hapus. Terlalu drama _queen_ dan terkesan berlebihan. Lagi pula, ia masih hidup dan bernapas.

— _kesempatanmu sudah tidak ada. Kau terlambat—_

Astaga, itu terlalu kejam. Kuroko kembali menghapusnya. Sial, kenapa mendadak jadi sulit begini? Ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir pelan, berpikir lebih dalam, setelah itu kembali mengetik.

 _—kita masih berteman, Kagami-kun. Aku harap kau menghargai keputusanku. Terima kasih._

Terkirim.

Lebih lega daripada dugaannya ternyata. Kuroko yakin keputusannya sudah benar. Tidak dituntut terlalu jauh dan mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Ia jadi merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering nyaring.

 **.**

 ** _Sender : Kagami-kun_**

 _Baiklah :)_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Keputusan yang bagus."

"Kau melihatnya dari sisi mananya dulu, Akashi-kun? Aku yang tidak kembali dengan Kagami-kun atau …"

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari panorama malam di bawah sana yang dilihatnya dari atas puncak tertinggi Tokyo kepada Kuroko. Tidak terlalu tinggi juga, ia hanya mengajak Kuroko ke sebuah taman dekat kuil kuno yang agak terisolir dari penduduk kota. Setidaknya, idenya mengajak pemuda biru muda itu untuk menjernihkan pikiran tidak terlalu salah.

"Atau?" bibir Akashi melengkung usil.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kuroko mencibir, merutuki bibirnya yang sembarangan bicara. "Omong-omong soal _friendzone_ —"

"Ah, kau baru menyadarinya sekarang." Ada tawa renyah dan pelan keluar. "Kenapa lama sekali, Tetsuya?"

Iya, Kuroko menyadarinya. Terdapat ruang kosong yang tersimpan di sudut hati Akashi Seijuurou untuknya selama ini. Menunggu hingga ditempati. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menempati adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung, Akashi-kun."

"Oh, kau menyesal karena menolak Taiga?"

"Bukan—" Kuroko mendesah kasar. "Ya Tuhan."

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu? _Well,_ aku bisa saja, sih. Tapi harus ada bayarannya."

Kuroko menggeleng pasrah. "Tidak perlu Aka—"

"Lagu ini dari salah satu pe _-request-_ ku. Kalau tidak salah liriknya; _when you smile sunshine—"_

Satu pukulan ringan mengenai bahu Akashi. "Hentikan itu,"

" _But, when you smile_ _sun—"_ **(1)**

"Aku mau pulang."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat Akashi menjadi gombal dan _cheesy_ seperti ini, dan ia tidak ingin tahu. Akashi membiarkannya berjalan lebih dulu menuruni anak tangga sedangkan ia mengekor di belakang Kuroko. Mengamati diam-diam punggung rapuh yang mencoba untuk selalu tegar itu akhir-akhir ini. Bohong jika dibilang Akashi tidak cemas, tidak merasa khawatir, atau memikirkan keadaan Kuroko. Bohong jika dibilang Akashi Seijuurou tidak cemburu. Terlebih ketika Kagami Taiga— _sialan—_ itu kembali meski akhirnya rela melapaskan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Terus terang saja, rasa cemas Akashi terhadap Kuroko melebihi siapa pun. Termasuk si cerewet Kise dan si bodoh Aomine.

"Kau belum memberikan bayarannya."

"Ya?" Kuroko berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik. Di belakangnya, Akashi melakukan hal yang sama. Kuroko sampai harus mendongak karena posisi Akashi lebih tinggi tiga anak tangga dibandingkan dirinya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melangkah maju. Satu langkah.

Tersisa dua tangga di depan Kuroko.

"Kau belum memberikan bayarannya, Tetsuya," seulas senyum tipis tersungging.

Sebelah alis Kuroko terangkat. "Bayaran?"

Satu langkah lagi.

Jarak mereka hanya terpisah dengan satu anak tangga sekarang.

"Aku sudah menyanyi tadi," sahut Akashi lugas.

"Ah, itu," Kuroko meringis. Hitungan sekali orang di depannya ini. "Jadi aku harus bagai—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kuroko tertegun.

Akashi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih belakang kepala Kuroko sembari ia menunduk, lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening sang biru muda. Singkat. Namun bermakna dalam. Tidak terhitung sampai tiga detik hingga mata mereka kembali bersiborok, merah dan biru muda, tajam dan datar, jenaka dan terkejut.

"Sebagai gantinya, besok kita kencan saja, bagaimana?"

Astaga, hidupnya klise sekali. Tetapi Akashi Seijuurou selalu bisa menyulapnya menjadi unik.

 _Well,_ itu bagus. Klise yang unik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sender : Taiga_**

 ** _To : Akashi_**

 _Aku tahu ini mendadak, dan aku juga bukan siapa-siapa lagi di antara kalian berdua selain teman, haha._

 _Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Akashi._

 _Tolong jaga Kuroko._

 **.**

 ** _Sender : Akashi_**

 ** _To : Taiga_**

 _Tanpa kau meminta pun aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya, Taiga._

 ** _._**

 ** _Sender : Taiga_**

 ** _To : Akashi_**

 _Waw, jawabanmu klise sekali._

 _Uhm, terima kasih._

 ** _._**

 ** _Sender : Akashi_**

 ** _To Taiga :_**

 _Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih._

 _Oke. Itu benar, terdengar klise._

 _Lagi pula, klise ada karena nyata, bukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

* * *

 **(1)** EXO _, Baby Don't Cry_

* * *

 **A/N :** haha, halo :') #siapakamu.

teruntuk Infi-nee yang ulang tahunnya November tahun lalu, maaf Suki baru bisa bikin hadiahnya tahun ini *miris emang* alasan lainnya, karena waktu itu deket-deket ujian dan sibuk kelas tiga. Lalu alasan utamanya, gak ada ide #dibuang. Manalagi kalo dibandingin sama yang fic Infi-nee kasih jumlah word-nya jauh banget 8""DD Maaf kalo mengecewakan, semoga Neechan suka. Maaf juga atas ke-OOC-an Akashi dan cerita klisenya, wkwkwk.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca~ masih kenal siapa saya? #plak *gakpenting*


End file.
